


Multitaskers AU (AU Description)

by ItsEtch (orphan_account)



Series: Multitaskers AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multitaskers AU, there isnt a story, this is just a list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsEtch
Summary: This is not a story, this is a description of the AU the the story takes place in.The Multitaskers AU is an alternate universe where the Dream Team and Co. all pursue different dreams with YouTube as a side job, regardless of sub count. These do not regard their actual studies in most cases, and are mainly things my tired brain came up with while I was half asleep. Feel free to use this AU, but if you use the exact one, make sure to credit this story in inspo.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Multitaskers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983841
Kudos: 17





	Multitaskers AU (AU Description)

In the Multitaskers AU, many Minecraft YouTubers pursue different careers alongside YouTube, regardless of their actual studies. GeorgeNotFound, Dream, Sapnap, Skeppy and Badboyhalo are the main characters, but Technoblade and Antfrost both appear in the main story multiple times, too.   
Dream = College proffesor  
GeorgeNotFound = Veterinarian  
Sapnap = Lawyer  
Badboyhalo = Astronomer  
Skeppy = Engineer  
Technoblade = Author  
Please remember that I came up with most of these while half asleep after my cat woke me up by biting my face, so these may not make much sense, but now, even with my clearer head, I feel these fit the personalities well, and will likely make a main story or plot to fit with this list. 

If you wish to use these for a story of your own, please do add this into the inspiration, but otherwise, there are no rules to what you may do with this idea, just enjoy yourself. 

  
Do what you will, and good day. 


End file.
